pokerangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Poké Rangers Samurai
Poke Rangers Samurai is the sixth installment of the Poke Rangers: Hoenn series created by Blazin' Saddles and is the eighth season of Poke Rangers: Hoenn. It is based on the following series: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger ''and the new series of Power Rangers: ''Power Rangers Samurai ''and ''Power Rangers Super Samurai. ''However, compared to the other seasons, this one is set in Lilycove City. The elements contained in here are gym leaders, the Elite Four, and traditional samurai. Plot Centuries ago, the Fallen have come up from the Sangre River trying to flood the Hoenn Region in blood. Ancient samurai who fought the Fallen have used symbol power or japanese calligraphy to defeat the Fallen. The powers of these symbols were passed down from generation to generation... to the Hoenn Gym Leaders. The Hoenn Gym Leaders then chose five gifted trainers and taught them the ways of being better Pokemon trainers and as well as Samurai. When the Fallen arise, the Hoenn Gym Leaders send them to Greta, who gives them the power to become Poke Rangers: Samurai. Rangers *'Henry Morton: Red Samurai Ranger 1''' *'Alice Kringe: Red Samurai Ranger 2' *'Turner Wolfe: Blue Samurai Ranger' *'Leona Evans: Pink Samurai Ranger' *'Jordan Singer: Green Samurai Ranger' *'Melody Kirkland: Yellow Samurai Ranger' *'Adam Lecter: Gold Samurai Ranger' 'Arsenal' *'Samuraizers: '''Red cell phones that could also turn to pens to draw certain types of calligraphy symbols. It's also their transformation devices. All they need to say is: "Let's Samuraize" and they draw calligraphy: 火 (fire), 水 (water), 心 (mind), 風 (wind), 雷 (thunder). *'Samurai Sabers: Their main sidearms. They have black hilts with a golden and silver blade. *'iSamuraizer: '''Adam's morpher. It resembles the iPhone 4. He is able to use it as a transformation device and program other stuff using light power calligraphy. *'Shadow Blade: 'Adam's main sidearm. *'Super Samuraizer: 'A black box that was introduced in Chapter 23 by Sage Li. It was programmed by Adam in Chapter 24, giving anybody who uses it an upgrade to Super Samurai Mode. They can put the Super Samuraizer on the Samurai Sabers to increase power as well as gain new armor. *'Samurai Disks: 'Circular disks they use to put onto their Samurai Sabers. Some of the disks have greater weapons and can be used for greater tactics. **'Artillery Disk: Black disks the five samurai carry. Can use to summon their personal weapons. **'Torkoal Disk': Henry's special disk to commence special fire attacks. **'Kingdra Disk': Turner's speical disk to commence special water attacks. **'Solrock Disk: '''Leona's special disk to commence special psychic and rock attacks. **'Tropius Disk: Jordan's special disk to commence special grass attacks. **'''Manectric Disk: Melody's special disk to commence special electric attacks. **'Heracross Disk: '''Introduced in Chapter 5. The Heracross Disk can summon the Heracross Zord and is used for the 5 Disk Heracross Cannon. It's Jordan's secondary disk. **'Relicanth Disk: Introduced in Chapter 7. The Relicanth Disk can summon the Relicanth Zord and is used for the 5 Disk Relicnath Cannon. It's Turner's secondary disk. **'Persian Disk: '''Introduced in Chapter 9. The Persian Disk can summon the Persian Zord and is used for the 5 Disk Persian Cannon. It's Henry's secondary disk. **'Dusclops Disk: 'Introduced in Chapter 17. The Dusclops Disk can summon the Dusclops Zord. It's one of Adam's disks. **'Crawdaunt Disk: Introduced in Chapter 20. The Crawdaunt Disk can summon the Crawdaunt Zord as well as do other special attacks. **'Super Samurai Disk: '''Introduced in Chapter 24. The Super Samurai Disk allows anybody to transform into Super Samurai Mode when used with the Super Samuraizer. Using that plus the Origami Disk can create an ultimate source of power. **'Union Disk: Introduced in Chapter 24. The Union Disk allows all the Origami to combine into any Megazord combination. It summons all the Origami. **'Aggron Disk: '''Introduced in Chapter 28. **'Salamence Disk: 'Introduced in Chapter 30. **'Walrein Disk: 'Introduced in Chapter 32. *Personal Weapons: **'Fire Machete: '''Henry's personal weapon. A massive red blade that is shaped like a machete and held by two hands. It can also turn into Cannon Mode. The Cannon Mode is when an Artillery Origami Disk is placed and the rangers use their Origami Disks to shoot a 5 Disk Origami Attack at the enemy. **'''Hydro Bow: Turner's personal weapon. A massive blue bow with the head of a Milotic. Able to make water arrows by pulling the string. **'Mind Slicer: '''Leona's personal weapon. A massive rock frisbee with psychic-bladed edges. When thrown, it cuts the enemy and also causes them to have psychotic seizures. **'Feather Fan: Jordan's personal weapon. A steel mechanical cannon with wings on either side. It can be used to create tornados or to shoot wind attacks at certain enemies. **'Shocker Spear: '''Melody's personal weapon. A golden rod with a lightning bolt attached to it. Can create thundestorms to destroy enemies as well as electrocute them with a stab of her spear. 'Zords The zords are, said by Turner, representing the eight badges of Hoenn. The Relicanth Zord, being partly Rock, represents Roxanne and the Stone Badge. The Heracross Zord, being partly Fighting, represents Brawly and the Knuckle Badge. The Manectric Zord represents Wattson and the Dynamo Badge. The Torkoal Zord represents Flannery and the Heat Badge. The Persian Zord represents Norman and the Balance Badge. The Tropius represents Winona and the Feather Badge. The Solrock represents Tate and Liza and the Mind Badge. The Kingdra represents Wallace/Juan and the Rain Badge. Samurai Megazord The rangers also carry Origami Zords, '''five Pokemon zords that can fold into Origami shapes. With their Samuraizers they draw on the Origami to enlarge them into zords. ﻿Adam, however, uses a code and the Crawdaunt Disk to summon his Origami. *Torkoal Origami Zord *Kingdra Origami Zord *Solrock Origami Zord *Tropius Origami Zord *Manectric Origami Zord *Crawdaunt Origami Zord The Samurai Megazord also uses the artillery zords, hence Samurai Armament. *Heracross Samurai Megazord *Relicanth Samurai Megazord *Persian Samurai Megazord *Dusclops Samurai Megazord *Salamence Samurai Megazord Samurai Battle Cruiser The '''Samurai Battle Cruiser '''is composed of the Relicanth, Heracross, and Persian Zords. The Battle Cruiser appears in Chapter 10. Battlewing Megazord Introduced in Chapter 12, the Battlewing Megazord was a modification made by Turner. The Samurai Battle Cruiser and the Samurai Megazord combine together to become one powerful Megazord. It's finisher: '''Eight Badge Circle Slash. Crawdaunt Battlezord The Crawdaunt Zord can change into a robot form known as the Crawdaunt Battlezord. It has four modes. In Adam's cockpit, there's a roulette wheel with the signs East, West, South, and North. The Crawdaunt Battlezord was introduced in Chapter 20. *'Crawdaunt Battlezord East- '''When the Crawdaunt Origami Zord transforms into battle mode, it is armed with pincers as fists to battle. *'Crawdaunt Battlezord West- When the Crawdaunt Origami Zord transforms, it uses its tail to attack the enemies. *'''Crawdaunt Battlezord South- '''When the Crawdaunt Origami Zord transforms, it has two blades it uses for the final attack: '''Night Slash '''and '''Guillotine Crash *'Crawdaunt Battlezord North- '''This is also known as '''Dusclops Battlezord. '''The Dusclops Battlezord and the Crawdaunt Battlezord combine together into becoming the Dusclops Battlezord. It's final attack is the Darkness Saber, Night Slash routine. Samurai Battlezord This combination was first used in Chapter 24. The Samurai Battlezord is a combination of the Crawdaunt Megazord and the Samurai Megazord through the use of the Union Disk. The Union Disk combines all six main zords. It's special attacks are: '''Super Samurai Blaster '(see Artillery Zords), X-Scissor Strike. Aggron Battlezord Introduced in Chapter 28. Using the Aggron Disk, Adam can summon the Aggron Zord and transform it into the Aggron Battlezord. Walrein Battlezord Using the Walrein Disk in Chapter 33, Henry is able to transform the Walrein Zord into a Battlezord. Samurai Ultrazord Introduced in Chapter 35. A combination of all 13 Origami. Special Move: Symbol Power Strike. Artillery Zords Artillery Zords are side zords that can combine with the Samurai Megazord to make even powerful megazords. The disks are also used on the Fire Machete to create a cannon, the rangers naming each different cannon: '5-Disk (insert zord name) Cannon'. *Heracross Origami Zord (first used in Chapter 5: The Secret of the Heracross). When combined with the Samurai Megazord, they form the Heracross Samurai Megazord. *Relicanth Origami Zord (first used in Chapter 7: The Ultimate Super Rod). It was fished by Turner in Chapter 7, turning into a disk. The Relicanth Zord can combine with the Samurai Megazord to form the Relicanth Samurai Megazord. *Persian Origami Zord (first used in Chapter 9: Henry vs. Turner). Henry broke it free from the dark spells of the Fallen. Together, the Persian Zord combines with the Samurai Megazord to form the Persian Samurai Megazord *Dusclops Origami Zord (first seen in Chapter 17, used in Chapter 18). It was a disk that Adam had since the Hoenn League. Together, the Dusclops Zord combine with the Samurai Megazord to form the Dusclops Samurai Megazord *'Super Samurai Blaster- '(first used in Chapter 24) The four artillery zords combine into one huge blaster for the Samurai Battlezord's finisher. *'Salamence Origami Zord '(first used in Chapter 31). Henry and the others get it from the Fallen in Chapter 31. Learning that it gave Henry higher power, he uses the Salamence Zord to form the Salamence Samurai Megazord. Villains The Fallen are soldiers that have fallen in the Sangre River. Their job is to make sure the Sangre River overflows to wipe out the races of both human and Pokemon alike *'Commander Sangrexa- '''He is the head leader of the Fallen. He is the one that was sealed over many years ago by the previous Samurai Rangers that tried to stop him in the first place. *'Kilocto- He is the brains of the Fallen. He knows a lot about the history of the Fallen and some other things on how to destroy the world. Hoewever, he knows about Henry's secret of the sealing power to seal Sangrexa. *'Faylinn- '(1-50) Faylinn is also one of the Fallen Commanders. However, regardless of her music ability and her female schemes, we learn that Faylinn has a lot of baggage that she brought with her. In Chapter 25, we have learned that she was originally human after she saw her husband cheating on her. She killed her husband and brother and then killed herself. She then chose to become one of the Fallen as she said her last words. Her main rival is Leona Evans. In Chapter 33, she works with Ramnite for mercenary work against the rangers only to find out in Chapter 40, she was used by Ramnite to overthrow Sangrexa and lead the Fallen to destroying the Hoenn Region. *'Romnite- '(8-48) Romnite is a warrior who want to have duels with the strongest warrior. When they appear in Chapter 8, he seeks to find Henry Morton to be a target. When he and his brother Ramnite found out that he has the sealing power to seal Sangrexa, they both wanted him for the sealing power. However, Henry learns that those two were considered to be "the devilish warriors" because of their negative appearance to society. In Chapter 26, Ramnite and Romnite dueled Henry and Henry was proven to be the victor. In Chapter 33, he was back in action, working for Ramnite. Henry and Romnite finally battle it out in Chapter 39, only to find out that Henry was becoming weaker. Immediately, he left him alone and did more work for Ramnite. In Chapter 45, he was able to get his new saber back. However, instead of unleashing hell, he killed a majority of Ramnite's first life. *'Ramnite- '(8-45) Ramnite is a warrior who also had the same ambition as Romnite. However, we learn that he was dragged into becoming one of the Fallen. He seeks to kill Henry Morton to break the curse. When Henry battled Ramnite and Romnite, Ramnite landed in the crater of Mt. Chimney. In Chapter 28, Ramnite found a sword that allowed him to become '''General Ultranite, working with Sangrexa on his evil plans as well as wipe out Henry and the others from existence. *'Footsoldiers' **'Fallen Soldiers: 'They are Charmeleon humanoid soliders. They are the main foot soldiers of the tribe. They also have flying capabilities as well as modern warfare. **'Fang Warriors: 'Introduced in Chapter 23. Able to shoot fire from its mouth and release a lot of damage. **'Kyurnoids: '(28-45) Ramnite's special footsoldiers that look like Kyurem soldiers. 'Fallen Commanders Tba ' Episodes﻿